Query processing typically requires that a group of datasets be processed together. However, when the group of datasets is stored, datasets are broken into extents that are randomly placed across a data center to allow for even load distribution across the data center. Accordingly, storing extents of datasets randomly across the data center fails to account for inefficiencies that result from randomized storage structures.